


yellow

by sandraxxii



Series: kisses [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandraxxii/pseuds/sandraxxii
Summary: RUSSIANtranslation





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> [RUSSIAN](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8101467/20562318#part_content) translation

* * *

Chanyeol parked his car on the left-wing of the university parking lot. He woke up an hour early because his friend Jongin needed his help. Apparently, it was an emergency but look who arrived first. Chanyeol. His friend was nowhere to be found. He lowered the window and scanned his surroundings. Nope. No tanned boy in sight.

He grabbed his phone and opened his Instagram to stalk the account of his crush. He stared at each selfie for not less than a minute, taking his time admiring his crush's face. Pouty lips, button nose, droopy eyes. His skin, his fucking skin.

He stared at one particular photo. His crush's body was hidden inside an oversized hoodie, the hoodie literally just swallowed him. Even the hood of the hoodie was too big, it hid the upper part of his face, only the tip of his nose and his lips were visible. Chanyeol couldn't help but pucker his own lips as he stared at the photo. He was about to kiss to screen of his phone when someone tapped his window.

"What?" He spat out as he lowered the window down.

"Goodmorning, hyung!" Jongin greeted cheerfully.

Chanyeol frowned. "Is there anything you fucking need, kid?" Jongin really was too smiley for Chanyeol's liking. The kid had no idea that he just interrupted him from kissing his crush.

"Yes! I need you to help me change my car's tire." He said before he smiled at Chanyeol. His smile was so bright like he didn't ask Chanyeol to kneel on the ground again to help him with his car's flat tire.

Chanyeol knew better. He knew that Jongin asking for his help meant just him doing all the work and Jongin just watching and cheering for him. "You have to learn how to change a flat tire, Jongin. I can't always do this for you." He sighed before he got out of his car. "Do you have the tools?"

Jongin nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, everything is ready."

Chanyeol closed his eyes and leaned against his car. It was just 15 minutes before 8 in the morning but he felt so tired already. "Where's your car?"

"Over there." He pointed at a direction but Chanyeol didn't even bother to look.

He just followed Jongin. Chanyeol really wasn't in the mood to move at all, so he grabbed his phone and opened the youtube app, he searched some videos while following Jongin and before he knew it, they were already standing beside the younger's car. He noticed the thick dust above the car. "How long has this been here?"

"A week." Jongin answered. "I'm sick of riding the bus and I have to go somewhere this weekend. Tao told me I could still drive this out to a shop but Kyungsoo told me not to risk it."

Chanyeol hummed. He was still in search of a perfect tutorial video. When he found one, he handed his phone to Jongin. "Just follow this. It's a tutorial video." Jongin just stared at the phone. "Just follow the video, Jongin. I'll be here to guide you."

Jongin stomped his feet and whined but he grabbed the phone after his tantrum episode. "Fine."

Chanyeol leaned against the car before he cursed and stepped away from it. Great. His black tracksuit pants and his black hoodie were now decorated with dust. He flicked the dust away, still cursing. Jongin was staring blankly at the video playing on his phone. Jongin was hopeless.

"Jongin, grab the jack." Chanyeol said.

"Grab the what, hyung?" Jongin asked, tearing his eyes away from the phone.

Chanyeol scratched his head and glanced at his left. "Grab the fucking-" his words got caught up in his throat when he saw his crush. Chanyeol's couldn't help his jaw from dropping. He was just so whipped.

"The what?"

"The flowers."

"Huh?"

Chanyeol roamed his eyes around. It was spring so there should be flowers around. He was lucky there were potted tulips in the corner of the lot. He walked toward it, Jongin followed. Chanyeol bent down and picked one.

"Hyung, there's a big sign saying 'do not to pick the flowers'."

He picked one more. "My crush, Byun Baekhyun owns all the flowers in the world." He picked one more. He had a total of three yellow tulips. "He deserves all of that, actually." He said, pointing at the remaining flowers. "But these are enough." He said before he sprinted to where his crush was, leaving Jongin behind.

He ran toward his crush but the guy seemed like he was in a hurry too. Chanyeol checked his watch, three minutes before eight. He would love to talk to his crush but he understood that the guy was running late. He ran faster to catch up and tapped the guy's shoulder. His crush peeked over his shoulder, then he slowed down before he stopped and faced him.

"Hi." His crush smiled and Chanyeol wanted to kneel down and praise the guy's beauty.

But he kept his cool. "Hi." Chanyeol smiled back and handed the tulips. "For you."

Baekhyun beamed at him. "Thanks." He accepted the flowers and held it against his chest.

Chanyeol granted himself a few more seconds to stare at the guy's face before he stepped back. He stepped back to stop himself from lunging forward. "You're gonna be late."

Baekhyun almost jumped. "Oh, fuck." He turned around and sprinted away.

Chanyeol jogged back to the parking lot. He shook his head as he smiled, thinking how a single sight of his crush's smile could change his mood and principles in life and his dreams and maybe also his opinion on the possibility of life on Mars. His crush could tell him the earth was flat and he would believe him. He was on that level of being whipped.

"I guess your crush liked the flowers?" Jongin asked when he glanced up and saw Chanyeol smiling.

"Yes. He did." He nudged Jongin's knee with his foot before he squatted down. "Give me the jack and just watch me do it, Jongin. You're hopeless." He offered because he felt so happy he could change every flat tire in the world today.

****

Chanyeol wrote his crush's name above his notes, raising it proudly and showing it to Kyungsoo. The guy didn't pay him any attention, busy listening to the professor talking about some stuff Chanyeol had already learned. He had done a lot of advance reading and studying.

He tried to pay attention to the professor for one minute but he got bored so he wrote his crush's name again, this time using the English alphabet. He wrote BYUN BAEKHYUN in less than ten seconds. He felt so proud again so he showed it to Jongin first, he turned to his side and leaned forward, blocking Kyungsoo's view. Jongin gave him a thumbs up. He then showed it to Kyungsoo who had enough of his antics, he pinched Chanyeol on the arm, hard.

Chanyeol cried silently and swatted Kyungsoo's hand away.

"Stop goofing around. I don't have a smart boyfriend that could help me understand this shit so fucking stop and let me listen to the fucking lecture in peace." He warned as he glared at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol rubbed his now bruised arm with his palm while Jongin was pouting beside Kyungsoo, slightly offended by the smart boyfriend reference. Poor guy. Chanyeol reached out again to tap Jongin's shoulder, unintentionally blocking Kyungsoo's view so he got pinched again.

****

"I hope I'll see him today." Sehun said out loud, crossing his fingers.

Chanyeol put his right arm around Jongin's shoulder, his left arm around Sehun's shoulder. "Who?" He asked. They were walking toward the cafeteria.

"My crush, of course. Luhan. I missed him. It's already spring and this term is ending and I won't get to see him the whole summer."

"Just confess to him, Sehun." Jongin suggested.

"Jongin is right. Just kiss him already." Chanyeol agreed while he roamed his eyes around, searching for someone. "I hope I'll see him again today." He said.

Sehun looked up at him. "Who?"

"My crush, of course. Baekhyun." He sighed dramatically.

"Your crush." Sehun repeated.

Chanyeol nodded.

"He's at it again, Sehun." Jongin said as he shook his head.

****

Chanyeol was seated on the table. He saw the lunch lady glaring at his direction but he looked away, focusing more on their heated conversation about Disney movies. Lay was saying something about Aladdin, and okay maybe the song 'a whole new world' was on another level of epic but Moana's soundtrack was so lit.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Lay Zhang. Have you even watched Moana?" He asked, bending forward and so ready to argue.

"Why would I watch it when I know the old Disney movies cannot be topped?"

Chanyeol stood up in disbelief. "How could you say that when you haven't even watched it? Go and watch it first, then we'll talk." His deep voice was booming around the cafeteria. "I'm not gonna let you disrespect Moana. The girl didn't sing," he paused when he saw his crush walking in, he cleared his throat, "the girl didn't sing her heart out to be disrespected by you." He whispered to Lay.

"Whatever. Aladdin is still the best."

He sat down and tried to hide behind Sehun but he was too tall. "You're missing half of your life, Lay." He whispered.

"Why are you suddenly whispering?" Jongin asked.

"His crush is inside his ten-meter radius." Sehun answered.

Lay followed Sehun's gaze, his face confused when he saw who they were pertaining to. "Your crush?"

Chanyeol nodded.

"He's at it again, Lay hyung." Sehun and Jongin answered in chorus.

Chanyeol pushed the tray away and crossed his arms on the table before he laid his head sideways. His crush was seated three tables away but he was on Chanyeol's line of vision. Sehun, Jongin, and Lay asked him to join their mobile games but Chanyeol outright refused. He would rather watch his crush's mukbang show than play a mobile game.

He sighed in contentment as he watched Baekhyun eat. He looked so blissed-out when he finished his muffin. He was enjoying his smoothie so much. Chanyeol was staring at his lips when suddenly, Baekhyun glanced at him, waved at him, and as if all of that were not enough to make Chanyeol faint, he smiled. His smile can light up the whole room and maybe supply the university's electricity for a whole week. Chanyeol smiled back before he buried his face in his arms because he just couldn't take it. Baekhyun was so beautiful. Chanyeol remembered how Baekhyun sang the soundtrack of Moana he dead ass looked like an angel singing praises to our Lord Jesus Christ.

Lay snorted. "Chanyeol's dying."

"He's losing his shit right now." Sehun said.

"Absolutely going crazy right now." Jongin added.

****

What Chanyeol loved about Thursdays was, he had a lot of spare time after lunch. His next class would be at 1:30 PM. He loved this day so much because his crush's lecture room had a back door that was always open. Baekhyun was always there ahead of time and Chanyeol would always sneak inside before the lecture starts. So he left his friends in the cafeteria and followed the path which would lead to happiness and beautiful smiles and soft giggles and sexual tension and music theories.

He sneaked inside the room, finding Baekhyun at his usual seat, waiting for him. Well, he wasn't just waiting for him. He was doing some stuff.

Chanyeol sat beside him, checking his watch, he smiled because he had ten minutes before Baekhyun's lecture. Although he was slightly disappointed because there were already a few students inside the room, he couldn't steal some kisses today.

"Hi." He whispered right into Baekhyun's ear.

"Hey." His crush replied but he didn't look up from his notebook. He was holding a yellow highlighter, busy reading his notes and occasionally highlighting some words.

"Did you like the flowers, Baekhyunie?" He asked but his crush only hummed in response. He pouted but of course, Baekhyun couldn't see him, still too busy with his notes. Chanyeol brushed the tip of his nose on Baekhyun's shoulders, silently asking for attention.

It had been five minutes but Baekhyun still hadn't even spared him at least one glance. He dropped his head on the table, uncomfortably folding his body in half just to stare at Baekhyun's eyes. Chanyeol watched as his crush's permanent pout slowly turn into a smile when he realized Chanyeol was staring at him intently. Baekhyun covered his face with his hand but Chanyeol pulled his hand away. "I love your smile, don't hide it from me."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes before he lifted his highlighter. The tip of the highlighter hovered above Chanyeol's face.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and scrunched his face while Baekhyun was giggling softly, clearly having the time of his life. Chanyeol enjoyed Baekhyun's attention. He loved attention. He loved Baekhyun's attention the most.

He felt the tip of the yellow highlighter landed on his skin, not on his face, though, but on the back of his hand. Baekhyun was biting his lower lip as he scribbled some numbers, Chanyeol just let him because he was too amazed at how Baekhyun's eyelashes kissed the skin under his eyes every time he blinked.

Then the room had gone quiet which could only mean one thing. The professor had arrived.

Baekhyun picked up his things. "I'm gonna go sit in the front." He said as they both stared at each other's lips. He bent down and placed a kiss on Chanyeol's cheek. "I'll see you later." He whispered.

They both stood up, Baekhyun moving to the front, Chanyeol to the back door.

*****

Chanyeol sat beside Jongin this time. He avoided sitting beside Kyungsoo because he had enough bruises today. Jongin was staring at the whiteboard but Chanyeol knew the guy hadn't absorbed anything.

He lifted his hand, showing his new yellow tattoo. Jongin squinted, he couldn't see shit because he was basically blind, so Chanyeol read it instead.

"One, zero, zero." He proudly read out loud. Jongin looked up and just blinked at him. "One, zero, zero." He repeated. Jongin still looked clueless. "Baek." He finally revealed when he realized Jongin would never get it. "One hundred is Baek in Korean." He explained further. "My crush was the one who wrote this. He claimed me, Jongin." He bragged but Jongin just snorted and turned away from him.

His friends could ignore him all they want, they could make fun of him all they want but they could never ruin Chanyeol's mood today.

He decided to just listen to the professor so he could have a chance to ace the exams so he could make his crush proud of him. That sounded like a plan. Yes. He would make Baekhyun proud.

But of course, some instances like meetings and duty calls would get in the way.

Kim Junmyeon, the president of the student council interrupted their lecture and excused the team captain of the Basketball Team to attend a small meeting regarding the summer camp.

"Can I come with you?" Jongin asked, desperate to get out of the boring lecture room.

"Do I know you?" He asked, mocking Jongin while he picked up his bag.

The younger pouted at him. "I'm your friend, Kim Jongin, remember?" Jongin grabbed his hand. "You have a very nice yellow tattoo, can I come with you?"

"No." Chanyeol stood up. "See you later."

****

He threw an arm around Junmyeon's shoulder as they walked towards the meeting room of the student council. He looked back and saw a lot of freshmen students following them.

He looked down to see Junmyeon's face. He looked so serious and very professional. He even looked like he was the one running the whole university. Chanyeol poked his cheek. Junmyeon smacked his hand away.

"You look plenty serious right now."

"I am very serious. Don't you dare make fun of me later at the meeting in front of these youngsters because I will end you." He warned.

"I'm so scared of you, hyung." He teased.

They passed by the cafeteria and also, they were just fated to pass by the library. Chanyeol checked the time and smiled.

His crush would certainly be in the library during this hour, this minute, and this second of the day. They were supposed to go straight but Chanyeol's feet swerved him to the right.

"Yah! Where are you going?" Junmyeon asked but Chanyeol didn't look back.

He walked into the library, just stopping by the door and peeked. He saw his crush inside, he was explaining something to his study group and Chanyeol had fallen more in love because the yellow hue of the four o'clock sun was hitting the side of Baekhyun's face and holy fuck, he looked so ethereal. Chanyeol wanted to kidnap him and just keep him inside his apartment and just protect him from the cruel world. He received smack on the back of his head. "Ouch! The fuck?" He turned around and saw Junmyeon glaring at him.

"What are you doing? You look like a creep!" Junmyeon hissed. A lot of students were standing behind him, watching them.

"The youngsters are watching you right now." Chanyeol informed. "We condemn violence, don't we?" He said, pertaining to the smack he just received. "Just go, I'll follow you in a minute." He nudged Junmyeon's shoulder before he turned around and peeked inside the library again.

He stared for a few more seconds before he grabbed his phone and captured some photos of Baekhyun. He just looked good, Chanyeol wouldn't let this opportunity pass.

"Why are you taking photos of Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol flinched, surprised that Junmyeon was still standing behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

"Because he is my ultimate crush."

"Your ultimate crush." Junmyeon repeated.

"Yes."

For how many times should Chanyeol say yes to that? One of these days, he swore he would start wearing T-shirts with BBH IS MY ULTIMATE CRUSH printed on it.

He looked back. "Where are the kids?" He asked when he noticed that the freshmen were gone.

"Told them to go to the meeting room." Junmyeon answered. "Let's go." He pulled Chanyeol's hoodie.

Chanyeol pushed Junmyeon to the side to look at his surroundings. His eyes landed on the potted tulips. "Okay, but can you pick up some tulips for me, right there." He asked, pointing the yellow tulips to Junmyeon, the guy gave him a stern look.

"There's a fucking sign that says we cannot pick the flowers, Chanyeol."

"Yeah, but the flowers belong to Baekhyun."

Junmyeon threw him an incredulous look. "What?"

"C'mon, get one."

"Why? Why? Why me? Why should I do that? I'm the president of the student council and you're asking me to do-"

"Go get it, coward."

Junmyeon turned around and carelessly pulled a tulip. He didn't just pick. He pulled the yellow flower even the roots came off and he gave it to Chanyeol. "Here. Give it to him so we could go. The kids are waiting."

Chanyeol broke the stem of the flower and threw the roots away. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked inside the library. He stood behind Baekhyun and gently placed the flower just beside the book he was reading. Baekhyun looked up and smiled at him. Of course, Chanyeol felt like dropping on his knees again.

He really wanted to kiss his crush. What he needed to do was just lean down a little bit and close the distance between them but he saw Junmyeon on his peripheral vision and he was coming to get him. Still, he just maximized his time and stared at Baekhyun until he got yanked away by Kim Junmyeon. He saw Baekhyun giggled and he thought it was all worth it.

****

Chanyeol wiped his face using the back of his hand. He glanced at the clock, three minutes left. "Time out!" He yelled out loud, his team thanking him and praising him for being considerate and not letting them die in exhaustion.

He looked up, he was breathing heavily as he scanned the bleachers and found his crush, reading a book, his glasses were already at the tip of his nose, about to fall.

"So fucking cute!" He exclaimed.

"Who?" Minseok asked, following Chanyeol's gaze.

"My crush." He said, for the nth time.

"Your crush." Minseok repeated the moment he located the receiving end of Chanyeol's lovely stare.

Chanyeol nodded.

"He's at it again, Minseok hyung." Lay, Sehun, and Jongin answered in chorus.

Chanyeol was sweating too much, he took off his jersey and used it to wipe his face and his damped hair but he realized it was a bad decision when a group of girls squealed. Chanyeol glanced at his crush and just as he expected, Baekhyun was frowning. He immediately put his Jersey back on. Baekhyun gave him a warning look before he turned his attention back to his book.

Chanyeol clapped loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "Let's go."

Sehun ran outside the line to inbound the ball, passing it to Minseok. They played basketball for three more minutes.

The three minutes passed by so fast what with Minseok basically owning the ball, showing long-range shooting because well, he couldn't drive the ball inside or under the ring because Chanyeol would easily block him. Tao miraculously stole the ball from Minseok but the clock had only 10 seconds left so Tao just hugged the ball and walked to the bench.

"Should we run more laps? Ten laps?" He asked and stepped back to watch everyone freak out. The new members stared at him without saying anything but Tao, Jongin and Sehun threw their shoes at him. "Alright, just five laps?" More shoes came. Even Lay glared at him.

"Leave us alone!" Jongin yelled.

"Let us live, please." Sehun pleaded.

"Go make out with your boyfriend and let us breathe!" Tao screamed.

Chanyeol laughed at their violent responses. He picked up the shoes and threw them on the other side of the court, ignoring the swear words and death threats. He turned around and jogged toward his boyfriend.

He sat beside Baekhyun, keeping a short distance because he was bathed in sweat.

"Hey, nerdy."

Baekhyun closed his book and glanced at him. "Hey, captain."

Chanyeol did not miss the flirty tone and it made him stare down at Baekhyun's lips.

His boyfriend ducked and pulled a big tumbler out of his bag, he twisted the lid open before he handed it over to Chanyeol. He accepted it, chugging the water that somehow tasted like corn. "Corn tea?" He inquired, handing the empty tumbler back to Baekhyun.

"Yes. It's good for the kidneys." His smartass boyfriend replied.

Chanyeol smiled. "My kidneys are fine, though."

"Yeah. But not only for the kidneys. Do you want me to enumerate the benefits of this tea?" His boyfriend challenged, eyebrows raised.

"Fucking nerd." Chanyeol grinned as Baekhyun elbowed him. He suddenly had an urge to bite his boyfriend's cheeks. His nose, too. His lower lip. His chin. His ears. His neck. His collarbones, too.

If Baekhyun could hear his thoughts right now, he was sure Baekhyun would run away from him. But he wouldn't get too far. He had short legs. Chanyeol would run after him and catch up with him in no time.

"Should I stay over at your place? Tonight?" Perhaps Baekhyun could hear his thoughts and maybe he was okay with it. "I mean, only if you want." His boyfriend added, making it sound like it was okay to decline.

Chanyeol would never decline. "Sure. Let me just," he stared at Baekhyun's face and he knew that face. He was so familiar with that expression. Baekhyun was begging to be kissed. Chanyeol had a dilemma because Baekhyun had said he didn't want to be kissed in public. But Chanyeol gave in, he leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. He pulled away and saw that Baekhyun was trying to hide his disappointment. "Let me just take a shower. Stay here. I'll be quick." He didn't wait for his boyfriend's response.

He grabbed a clean pair of clothes from his locker and ran towards the shower room. There wasn't any available stall so he decided to steal one and he chose Tao. He forced Tao, pulling him out and pushing the guy inside Jongin's shower stall. He heard Jongin screamed at Tao but that wasn't his problem now.

He washed his body quickly. He changed into his clean clothes quickly. He ran out of the shower room quickly but Byun Baekhyun was nowhere to be found.

Maybe he changed his mind about staying over at Chanyeol's place. Chanyeol sighed, he was very sad and disappointed and horny. He thought he was going to get Baekhyun tonight.

He walked out and follow the path that would lead to sorrows and regrets and missed chances and tears and heartbreaks and parking lot.

He shook his head, his face was blank but he was crying inside. He lifted his hand to checked the time but he didn't get to see his watch when a remarkably beautiful hand grabbed his wrist. He got dragged into a narrow alley between two lecture buildings.

Baekhyun leaned against the wall, pulling Chanyeol closer.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Let's kiss."

"Okay."

They kissed slowly. Baekhyun pulled him down by the strings of his hoodie. Then Baekhyun pushed him away after a minute. He took off his glasses, folded it and hand it to Chanyeol. "Can you hold this?" He then nudged Chanyeol's other arm. "This, too." He ordered, putting the tulips on Chanyeol's hand. He looked up. "You gave me a lot of flowers today." He beamed while kneading his palms across Chanyeol's chest.

Chanyeol could just die happily right at that moment, but he kept his cool. "Yes, did you like them?"

"I love them." Baekhyun threw an arm around Chanyeol's nape. "So much." His other hand grabbed Chanyeol's hair, effectively pulling him down. "I love you." He whispered into Chanyeol's slightly open mouth.

"I love you, too." Chanyeol replied before he closed the distance between them. His hands were full so he couldn't hold Baekhyun but it was more than okay because the guy was having the time of his life tugging Chanyeol's hair. Chanyeol pulled back just a little bit. "Stay over at mine?" He asked, hoping he could bring his crush home.

Baekhyun nodded shyly before he pulled him down again.

*****


End file.
